no problem
by PoMprivate
Summary: skipper and Rico were pronounced dead ten years ago. now they're back but things are more different then they think. now a new villain is rising and they're team is named sector six. being rewritten!
1. the war of 1989

P: this is my new story. I got this idea in a dream.

Summary: rico and skipper had been pronounced dead ten years ago. Now they come back to a world in fear by a team named sector 6.

Word count: 513

Pairings: skilene, and private/oc

Rated and why: T for deaths and romantic junk.

Chapter one: the war of 1989

The penguins, lemurs, Marlene, and kitka entered the thing that might be they're worst battle yet. This war was against blowhole. Blowhole sent his lobsters to attack. They collided in battle. Skipper punched the lobster in the gut. Kowalski was flipping lobsters over left and right. Private was kicking them away from him.

Rico was blasting them with a rocket launcher. Mort was attacking them with a spoon. Julian used his bat. Maurice used a cup from the cupboard. Marlene used her hair dryer. Kitka used her claws and beak. The lobsters were losing a lot. Dr. Blowhole knew this. He sent his secret weapon out.

A small machine monkey came past the crowd and went straight to Kowalski. It pulled Kowalski down to the ground and dragged him to a secret building. Rico however saw this. He went after the monkey. He cornered the monkey in the building.

The monkey hissed at him. Rico shot at the monkey, but the shot caused the building to shake. Rico hurriedly picked up Kowalski and threw him outside the building. Kowalski looked behind him to see the building clasped on rico. He felt tears run down his eyes.

The monkey came out of the rubble. It went off towards skipper and dragged him underwater in a nearby lake. Skipper struggled to get free, but the monkey had a strong grip. Skipper finally stopped struggling. The monkey let him go and swam to the surface. Private had tears coming from his eyes, for he had seen it all.

The monkey went to blowhole's side as he laughed. Kowalski joined private and hugged him. Private came into the hug. He let his tears fall down Kowalski's chest. Kowalski walked him along the battlefield. "Kowalski I don't want to fight anymore" private told him between his muffled sobs.

"And we won't" Kowalski assured him. They left the battlefield and made their way across New York.

**Back at the battlefield,**

Marlene fired the last shot. It hit blowhole's segaway and made him fall to the ground. "We win" Marlene said putting her foot on his face. She raised her weapon and everyone cheered. Then she noticed that the penguins weren't in sight. She looked over and saw blood coming from the building that had fallen on rico.

She gasped. Everyone left the battlefield and went their different ways.

Everyone gathered around a white box. "And we give great thanks to skipper and rico for their great services" the preacher said. "We also coagulated Kowalski and private even know they could not be found as dead" the preacher said.

P: the end of chapter one. If you think skipper and rico are dead then look at the summary genius!


	2. private's dairy part one

P: chapter two. This is not ten years later yet people.

Date in first part of story: February 10, 1989

Word count: 1,540

Chapter two

**Private's pov**

Kowalski and I were walking through the frozen streets of Hoboken. We have been traveling through new York since January. I find it hard to keep up with Kowalski. He keeps walking on and on. He never stops. He doesn't drink or eat. He doesn't admire the beauty of things. He doesn't even talk to me anymore. It's like he is a shell of his former self. He reminds me of the little kid who lost his parents in a fire.

I have created a poem that seems to fit his new mood.

_The silent whispers across the distance,_

_Passing the ever changing light of others,_

_For this is the great change,_

_That happens within us all,_

_The water creeps upon our lives,_

_Changing the distance we stand upon,_

_This light shallows those who ignore it,_

_The light shuns those who oppose it,_

_The light swiftly takes us upon its wings,_

_To show us we all change._

I feel that Kowalski has met this light. This light is known as life's touch of fire. I hope Kowalski will be alright in the end.

**February 14, 1989- valentine's day**

It's Valentine's Day today. I pick up a gift card at the market. I hope this valentine's card will cheer Kowalski up. I found out why Kowalski is depressed. He misses rico and skipper. Especially rico since rico had been his friend since they left Antarctica. He had spent most of his live with rico when he met skipper. I didn't know how close a bond they shared till now.

I give Kowalski the card. It was blue with little hearts on it. He smiled a bit but said nothing. I wish that rico and skipper were here to help me. If Kowalski keeps this up he may give up on himself. I wish I was a better under stander.

**February 17, 1989**

Kowalski still does not talk to me. He sits all by his lonesome reading his book called depression. I feel that this book causes his problem to be deeper. I wonder how I can help him. He seems so depressed that even ice can't touch the surface of his feathers with their coldness.

**February 22, 1989**

Today I feel like giving up. Kowalski has pushed me even deeper into the ditch. He tries to avoid me now since I try to get him to stop being depressed. It hurts me on the inside to see him so independent that he has to avoid me. But I can't give up. Kowalski needs me more than anything.

**March 4, 1989**

Today I couldn't believe what I say. Kowalski has kept his distance for too long. I went into his room to see him holding a knife and cutting his wrists. I quickly took action and pulled the knife away from him. He got really angry at me. He hasn't ever been so angry at me before. I hope god will help us before he kills himself. I think he thinks rico dying was his fault.

**March 8, 1989**

I try asking the medic in Hoboken for help. Though no help was provided. He said that he has never heard such a depressed penguin before. When I got home Kowalski had some type of medication bottle in his flippers. It was some sort of drug. I quickly pulled it away from him. He got angry again and I was very upset. I went to my room and sobbed on my bed. How can I cure him?

**March 15, 1989**

I need to find some way to cure him. I tried books, the internet, but nothing found a cure for a penguin using drugs, cutting their flippers, or being depressed. But I can't give up, I won't give up.

**March 23, 1989**

Today I heard from Kowalski's new friend that he joined a new team. They were named sector six. I hope they will help him instead of getting him even more depressed.

**March 29, 1989**

Kowalski came back late today. I wonder if that team is giving him hard times. Our water and food supply are running low. Our electricity is bad. Our plumbing is bad as well.

**April 5, 1989**

Kowalski keeps coming home late. Our electricity and plumbing have been shot and shut down. Our food and water are gone. Kowalski keeps coming back super tired. I hope that his life is okay. If I don't make it through this than I hope Kowalski does. He deserves it more than I do.

**April 17, 1989**

We are moving to another town. Possibly back to Manhattan, I hope so. We pack our bags and load them on the van carefully. I catch a glance of Kowalski. He holds no emotion.

**April 24, 1989**

We are finally at our new house. I was right it was in Manhattan. I got a good look at our new house. It was blue with a red roof on top. There were small pink roses in front. Kowalski tells me I should be going to school. I think he wants to be more of a fatherly figure.

**April 30, 1989**

I started school today. I liked it more than I thought. I met some new friend today. My first friend was an otter named Henry. My second friend was a pony named Kara. My last friend was a dolphin named jelly. I think Kowalski liked my new friends.

**May 10, 1989**

I think I am quite surprised in myself. I think Kowalski is too. When I came back from school with Kara I accidentally called Kowalski dad. When I and Kara were playing in the yard Kowalski came out and said it was time for dinner. I responed with an "okay, dad" which surprised me and Kowalski to the max. Now Kara thinks Kowalski is my dad. Though honestly I think he would do a great job as my dad.

**May 23, 1989**

Ever since that incident, I keep calling Kowalski my father. Though we both have gotten use to it. I come with Kowalski on those father and son trips to work. I like his job. I have met some new people. His boss is named Amanda and she is pretty. His second in command boss is Brady, a hyperactive monkey. We play catch together just like a dad and his son.

**May 30, 1989**

I tell all my friends that Kowalski is a great scientist. But since I told them that they think I am great at science too. I wish I was. My grades aren't too good. I can tell Kowalski is disappointed.

_Report card for private Andrew [yeah since we didn't have a real last name for me I used Kowalski's last name]_

_Art: D- music: B+ Lunch: A science: F gym: D+_

_Attitude: A social studies: C- English: C+ reading: B_

**June 6, 1989**

Finally school is over. Though I didn't pass. Kowalski is not happy about this. He seems like my father even more every day. He won't let me go on a trip this summer because of my grades. He was going to take me to Tennessee. I would have enjoyed that but my grades kept me back. Next year I will get better grades.

**June 17, 1989**

I finally got through to Kowalski. He doesn't cut himself anymore. He stopped using drugs as well. Though he still seems depressed. Like a little wood norm who could never smile. But at least he is improving. I hope my grades can improve as much as this.

**June 27, 1989**

Kowalski condition has gotten worse again. He's drinking beer and wine and smoking now. I guess I still need to crack the surface. Oh well I guess a guidance consular's job is never done. Maybe that's what I will be when I grow up.

**July 4, 1989**

Kowalski is taking me and Kara, Henry, and jelly to the fireworks tonight. I hope this will be the best day of my life. We go to the fireworks at 11:00 pm. I watch Kowalski closely, just in case he goes psycho. Kara nudges me. I ask her what and then she asks me to go out with her! I knew this day would be perfect. We sat close together and watched the fireworks boom across the sky.

**July 16, 1989**

Kowalski told me he got a date with a girl. And it was Amanda his boss. I wonder if I should start calling her mom. Well It's worth a thought. I hope so cause I was wondering if Kowalski could get the court to make me his legal son. I hope so.

**July 25, 1989**

Kowalski asked me if I would like to become his legal son, to which I replied a total yes. He told me he would get the court order started and see what we could do. We have such a great relationship. This is a total step up.

**July 31, 1989**

It finally happened. We won. I am now Kowalski's official son. Now I can brag about him to all my friends.


	3. private's dairy part two

P: this story I really like writing so I continued it today again.

Contains a new pairing: Kowalski/oc

Word count: 837

Chapter 3

**August 7, 1989**

Summer vacation is almost ended. I have to go back to 7th grade again this year. I hope Kowalski can help me with my grades. He tries tutoring me in science. But I just don't get science. I think it hurts his heart.

**August 15, 1989**

My dad [Kowalski] hasn't been well lately. He tells me it is impossible for a penguin to get sick with human diseases. But he shows signs of the flu. I try to keep up with my chores, friends, and him all at the same time.

**August 27, 1989**

Kowalski's flu has gotten worse. He doesn't eat or drink anything other than soup. His eyes are droopy and his ribcage can be seen from a few feet away. He coughs violently and tries to work. But I always tell him to get rest and I'll take care of it.

**August 30, 1989**

It's time for school staring tomorrow. Though I am not excited about it. Kowalski has been sick with the flu all month. He still has it. I hope that I can make him happier with my grades.

**September 8, 1989**

I wonder how I will celebrate today. Oh I know taking care of dad. He has gotten worse still. He shows muscle failure. He has been sneezing a lot and he keeps forgetting common things, such as waking me up for school or unlocking the door when I get back.

**September 18, 1989**

Well my day sucked. Even know I still had to go to school. The guidance consoler has noticed my sleepiness. I have to visit her from now on. I hope I can manage. I feel like screaming on the inside. Everyday dad's condition gets worse. Today he won't sleep at all.

**September 25, 1989**

Kowalski seems to be getting a little better. He's still sick but he doesn't stay up late anymore or sneeze a lot. I hope my grades in October show him gratitude. He really needs it. I have been trying to get them better every day.

**Steptember 31, 1989**

Today is the last day of September. It went faster than I thought. I'm home alone today. Dad is no longer sick he is on a date with Amanda, his second time dating her. I just wish that fridge in the kitchen would stop creaking.

**October 5, 1989**

It's October. Falling leaves everywhere. From red to brown to yellow and purple. It's so sweet to see them fall. It's my first fall with Kowalski. He has another date planned tonight. He said it was going to be a special night.

**October 13, 1989**

My dad is getting married! Yep that's right. He's getting married to Amanda. I think Brady is jealous. I have a special gift for dad and mom [yay a mom]. I go to the wedding. Dad looks like a dream. His wife is very beautiful in her white wedding dress. I am sitting in the main row cheering the loudest.

**October 24, 1989**

Dad and mom said that they would take me trick or treating. I love candy and so does dad. I hope this Halloween won't scare me as much last year.

**October 31, 1989- Halloween**

I dad, and mom go trickery- treating together. We had loads of fun and candy. I dressed up as a prince. Kara come with us and was my princess. Dad was a scientific genius, figures. Mom was a witch. Some kids made fun of our customs but I inogred them.

**November 5, 1989**

We finally got our report cards. I feel good about it except for my science grade.

_Art: A attitude: A math: B+ social studies: A_

_Lunch: A reading: B English: C+ science: F_

**November 15, 1989**

Dad and mom are having a lot of fun together. They play tag and she pounces on him all the time. They play with their flippers all the time at dinner. And they go to their room alone.

**November 23, 1989**

My mom goes to the hospital all the time anymore. They say they are testing her. But testing her for what?

**December 4, 1989**

Winter has hit. It is snowing kind of hard. I wonder if that old rain song will work on snow. It's worth a try.

_Snow, snow go away_

_Come back another day_

_Snow, snow go away_

_Come back another day_

**December 14, 1989**

Snow has a good thing I guess. I don't have to go to school today. I think mom and dad have a secret. I wonder what it is.

**December 25, 1989**

It's Christmas! My first Christmas with mom and dad. And they finally told me their secret. I am going to get a new baby sister or brother. Oh the joy!

P: the end of chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. private's dairy last entry

P: people I realized I made a mistake with the last chapter. 9-11 happened in 2001 not 1989. Sorry I will fix it soon.

new pairing: Sam/Rico [girl version of the name Sam]

word count:1,016

Chapter four

**January 1, 1990**

It's the New Year. Hooray. Although I am also sad because skipper and Rico could not be here. Oh I hope they smile upon us in heaven.

**January 13, 1990**

School is tough. Especially when you don't understand the subjects…

_My report card,_

_Art: B attitude: A reading: C+ English: B-_

_Lunch: A social studies: C math: B science: F_

**January 25, 1990**

This snow is actually much better than I thought. Mom has been pregnant for two months now. Dad said I would have to wait nine months till my sibling arrives.

**February 5, 1990**

It's nearing Valentine's Day again. This time I have a very creative gift to give Kara. I wonder what day the baby will be born. I hope it's soon.

**February 14, 1990**

Its valentine's day today. I got the perfect gift for Kara. She is going to love it. Well I hope.

**February 23, 1990**

I knew she would love it. We had are first kiss that day. I will remember it forever. Dad has gotten sick again. I don't know what's in the air but it's not good.

**March 5, 1990**

Spring is here. And soon I will get my next report card. Dad is really sick again. Mom is taking care of him though. I wonder why he keeps getting sick.

**March 16, 1990**

Spring is wonderful. The beautiful flowers that smell like perfume. Reminds me of Kara. Dad though is still sick as a dog.

**March 26, 1990**

My mom is going to finally tell me what she does at work. Hmmm I hope it is something cool. I also hope dad will be alright till we get back.

**April 3, 1990**

It's April and it's raining. It is so wet outside you could drown in it. I hope it turns sunny soon. I miss playing outside with Henry, jelly, and Kara.

**April 10, 1990**

May is coming sooner and sooner. I wonder what my grades will be. I hope they are good.

**April 24, 1990**

April is almost over. I am going to get my report card next week. Oh how exciting. Mom's belly is getting bigger and bigger. I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl.

**May 4, 1990**

May is here and I got my final report card. Let's see what it looks like.

_Attitude: A math: B art: C social studies: A _

_Lunch: A English: B+ reading: A science: F_

I can't believe I failed science completely. I hope dad will still take me on that trip.

**May 15, 1990**

I took my report card to dad. He liked my other grades expect for science. Well he told me he will still let me go on the trip but I have to write a story on what we saw there.

**May 26, 1990**

Spring is coming to an end. The weather is getting hotter and the flowers are blooming everywhere. The sweet smell almost makes me hypotonic.

**June 4, 1990**

Its summer and we are going to Arizona for vacation. Mom says that the baby will be coming any month now.

**June 16, 1990**

I love it in Arizona. There are wonderful sights to see. All the wild animals and plants. Dad tries using these animals and plants to teach me science. I wonder when he will stop trying.

**June 25, 1990**

I finally get it. If you combine the arthropod with the throne bronze than you get antrbronxapod. It is common sense. And the sky is blue because of reflecting light that bounces in the many rays of the sun. Thus turning the sky and ocean blue. It all makes sense now…

**July 4, 1990**

Firework time again. This time though I am with mom and dad, and my friends are not with me. Though the fireworks are still pretty.

**July 18, 1990**

I study hard anymore. Science is much easier if you cumulate the transitions better, wait that sounded like something Kowalski would say. Hmm weird.

**July 27, 1990**

It's almost august again. I wonder what school will be like in 8th grade. Is it harder, easier, or more fun? I don't know yet.

**August 6, 1990**

My mom has done it. She has given birth as they say. Dad told me that it was a baby girl. They named her Sam. I will be the big brother of Sam now, I hope she likes me.

**August 17, 1990**

I have to say one thing dairy. This is my last entry forever. Now I am going to make this quick. I have learned that mom's team is evil. She wants dad, me, and Sam to join her in the destruction of the world. My dad accepted and so has Sam. I have until sunrise to give my answer. So I regret to say but I am joining the dark side, and leaving you behind in this old house.

Goodbye forever dairy. Maybe someone important might find you one day.

P: what do you think? The next chapter will be ten years later folks. So stay tuned, over and out.


	5. skipper and rico's awaking

P: I like how this story is becoming popular. It really makes me happy.

Word count: 641

Date in this part of story: march 14, 1998

Chapter 5: rico and skipper's awaking

**Skipper's pov**

"UGu, what happened" I said as I felt myself waking up. I look around me to see I was on the shoreline of a lake. Man that monkey had a strong grip. "Where is everyone" I ask as I saw no one was on the battlefield. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to make sure they were not lying.

I stood up and started to walk across the battlefield. It was completely deserted in the city. Streets were damaged and homes on fire. Did we lose? I kept walking until I heard a noise. I look around to find the source. Laughter was heard. I ran as fast as I could and ended up hitting something hard.

I look up and see an animal turned around. "Watch where you're going" a female voice said from the animal. "Sorry I" I tried to say but she cut me off. "Sorry doesn't cut in this town" the female said. She turns around. I see Marlene. What the heck happened to her? She has matted fur and blood-shot eyes. I heard her gasp. "s-skipper" she said sounding quite shocked.

"But that's impossible you're not real" she said putting her hands to her head. Then I heard another sound. I look over to it to see the lemurs and kitka. They walk over to me and pinch me. I winch. "He sure is real Marlene" kitka said. "What why wouldn't I" I asked them confused. "Well even if you are alive rico is still dead" Marlene said. "Wait what happened to rico, he's dead" I said. "Yup" Marlene said.

She turned to the lemurs and kitka. "We have to protect skipper guys come on" she said. The others agreed and surrounded me.

**Rico's pov**

I wake up under rubble. What happened? Then it hit me I was protecting Kowalski when the rubble fell over me. I have to find my friends. I must have been in a coma for a long while. At least that's what it felt like. I get up from under the rubble. I fell that I am much lighter than before. I put my hand up to my face.

I felt my scar was different. I went over to a broken mirror that use to be in the building. Then I see my scar was red with blood. I must have cut it open with the building falling on me. I walk out of the battlefield and see a little girl penguin.

I walk up to her. "Hi" I said for it is hard for me to talk. She looks up to me.

**Sam's pov**

I see a big penguin with a Mohawk and a scar above me. Big brother told me to stay away from penguins like this. "Umm hi" I said a little embarrassedly. He was kind of cute. "Where" he said it sounded like it was hard for him to talk. "You're in sector six city" I told him bravely. "I'm the 4th in command in this city" I told him with a smile. He smiled back at me.

"Let me show you around" I told him. Maybe I can get him to join my team.

**Kowalski's pov**

Hmm seems this city is too small for me. I need bigger. The more I have the better I will be. But first I have to get rid of team awesome and their annoying leader Marlene…

P: anyone notice that Kowalski adapted Julian's selfish attitude. How will team awesome protect skipper? Will Sam get rico to join sector six? Will Sam start dating rico? Will Amanda, Brady, and private or the lemurs get any lines?


	6. the spy and sam

P: I haven't continued this for awhile but here it is.

Word count: 257

Chapter six: The spy and Sam.

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Skipper was dragged to an underground base. He looked around seeing that it looked like his old base. "Well I'm sure you remember place" Marlene said. "It's my base isn't it" skipper said. "Correction use to be" Marlene said setting down a paper on the table.

"Now it's our base" Marlene said. "What happened" I asked them. Kitka looked around as if she sensed something. She looked to vent especially. Then she caught onto realization. She flapped her wings in fright. "Marlene there's an intruder" kitka said frantically. "Where" Marlene said turning to kitka.

"In the vent" kitka said looking to it. They hear a loud bump. "Oww" they heard someone say. "We know you're there" Marlene said. "Darn it" someone said and then they heard him run away. "Good eye kitka" Marlene said patting here back.

Then they heard the fish bowl entrance open. They looked to it. Sam climbed down the hatch. They were surprised. "Come on down" Sam said up to the top. Then they looked to figure that climbed down. Then it turned out to be rico. "There" rico asked. "Yeah that's where dad keeps his stuff" Sam said.

"Who dad" rico asked. "That's not important" Sam said brushing her flipper. She went over to the coffee table. "So what brought you to this town" Sam asked. "Kowalski" rico answered. Sam spit out her coffee. "What" Sam said quite surprised.


	7. seeing the truth

P: okay here is the next part. Is it me or are this chapters getting shorter.

Word count: 415

Chapter 7: seeing the truth

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Sam still stared at rico. "How do you know Kowalski" Sam asked him. Rico though just looked behind her. "What" she said. Rico pointed behind her to Marlene, skipper, and kitka. Sam turned around to see skipper, Marlene, and kitka.

"Uh-oh" Marlene said. Sam glared at Marlene. Marlene glared at her. "We meet again; Marlene" Sam said. "So we do Sam" she said her name like poison. "I admire the enthusiasm of trying to hide someone new to the town" she said. "But you know the rules, anyone who enters the town ether joins sector six or goes to prison" Sam said. "Dictator" Marlene shouted to her.

"Thank you for your kindness [warning there will be language in this story]" Sam said with a smirk. Rico was very confused. Skipper and kitka were as well.

"Give rico back you fucking girl" Marlene said with anger. Everyone was surprised she said that, except for Sam. "Wow Marlene I've heard you call my dad and brother worse" Sam said. "Leave your father and brother out of this and give rico back" Marlene shouted to her.

"It's too late for that Marlene; he already signed the contract" she said holding a piece of paper up. "What; rico how could you" Marlene said. "Wha" rico said confused. "Oh he didn't know Marlene, but now he works for sector six" she said with an evil smile.

"His ceremony is tomorrow, see you later Marlene" Sam said heading toward the ladder while pulling rico by the Mohawk. Rico was in pain from the hair pull. "Why are you leaving with us alive" Marlene asked her. "Dad told me to" Sam said as she went outside the fishbowl entrance.

"We have to stop that ceremony from happening" Marlene said. "Why" skipper asked. "Let's just say anyone who goes through it is never themselves again" Marlene said. "You're quite right silly otter" they heard Julian's voice say. They look over to see the lemurs peeking their heads into the layer. "That is exactly what happened to the little girly penguin" Julian said.

P: will skipper ever figure out what is going on? Will they stop rico's ceremony before he is never himself again? Will they discover who the other members of the team are? Will they overpower that contract? Many questions still left in this story.


	8. the leader of sector six is a HIM!

P: okay so here is what they do to save rico. Hopefully it's long.

Word count: 446

Chapter 8: the leader is a HIM

**Leader of sector six's pov [no I will not tell you who]**

The stadium is ready. The seats are all pure leather and set in rows. The ground has been marked with the sun symbol. They are setting up the golden table and chains. It is almost time for the ceremony.

I look to the corridor, and see Amanda come through. "Evening how are the plans" she asked. "Nothing special, except two new people are in town" I said. "Really who" she asked. "Their names are suppose to be rico and skipper" I say.

"Are we doing the ceremony again" she asked full of joy. "Yes for the rico fellow" I say. "Great can I help" she asked. "you can help us capture the skipper fellow" I said. "Alright" she said getting up, and leaving.

**Marlene's pov**

I have to get skipper to safety. He can't face this world by himself. His moves may have worked in the past, but today they don't. I have tried them. They're not strong for the darkness in the world today. "Why can't I help" I heard skipper's voice say.

I snap back to reality then. "Huh" I admitted. "I said why can't I help" skipper asked again. "Look skipper, it's a dark world out there; more than you think" I said. "Why" he asked. I sat him down. It's a long story. "We have time silly otter" Julian said.

"Alright then" I said.

_Long ago, about ten years to be exact. Rico had a tall building fall on him after rescuing Kowalski. Then the robotic monster monkey grabbed you, and dragged you underwater. _

_We won that battle with blowhole, but things were distant ever since you and rico were accounted dead. It was also different because Kowalski and private had run off; leaving New York's protection to us. Then HE came._

_He wanted to rule New York to show it his suffering, and pain. He had 4 other helpers with him. One was named Amanda. The little one; Sam, was his expendable helper. The second smallest was his secret spy. And the last one was a monkey named Brady._

_He took over New York. We tried saving it, but it was futile. We still try to take it back from him. But unless we find extra help, we are doomed._

P: the end of chapter 8. Will Marlene tell them who their leader is? Whose pov was that at the top? Why is Sam expendable? Who is their spy? Will they ever stop the ceremony?


	9. amanda knows all!

P: okay I'm finally done with this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Amanda knows all

**Rico's pov**

What the heck are they doing? They left me in this cold, dark room. It is like -56 degrees here. In the corner is a table that has a box of matches on it. Why would they need matches? I hear a door opening, and then Amanda comes in.

I growl under my breath. "Why hello rico" she said. "How u know me" [p.s. it's hard to make rico talk like he does on the show] I said. "I know everyone rico" she said. "Prove" I said.

"Alright then" she said as she sat down on the table. "You are the weapons expert of the second most successful penguin team" she said. "Wrong first" I said. "Well ten years ago, but today your team is dead" she said. What I screamed in my head.

"You were only a child when you met private in New York zoo" she continued. "You acted like a big brother to private until skipper and Kowalski came" she said. "Skipper took private under his wing, and you became great friends with Kowalski" she said. "You and Kowalski got lost in Antarctica after a wrong transfer by the zoo office" she said.

"You and him learned how to better connect instead of fighting over which was better, brawns or brains" she said. She looked to me. I had my mouth wide open. How did she know all that about me?

"Well now I will tell about skipper" she said. "Skipper was the youngest penguin officer" she said. "He graduated from the penguin military group at age 2 years" she said. "Quite impressive if you ask me" she said looking to me. "He then was assigned to the team with manfedi and Johnson" she said.

"He trained manfedi and Johnson well" she said. "Then he met Kowalski in a private institution in an underground secret school" she said. "Kowalski was all by his lonesome there" she said. "The head of the school was known as a dolphin named dr. blowhole, who is your enemy today" she continued.

"Skipper, manfedi, and Johnson offered Kowalski freedom, but Kowalski was too scared of his head officer" she said. "But then his time came to shine, he told blowhole his math was wrong, which caused blowhole to become angry" she said. It's amazing I am learning so much about my leader.

"Skipper, manfedi, and Johnson went to his rescue afterwards, they had finally beaten blowhole, but not for long" she said finishing off. "And you guys still have no idea where manfedi or Johnson is" she asked. I nodded my head. "Well it was a great story oh well" she said. Wait she knew what happened to manfedi and Johnson?

"Now on to private" she stated. "Private was a young British kid who had no name" she said. "He was picked on at his other zoo in Britain by a penguin named Derek" she said." Then he was transferred to New York" she said.

"He lived there for the rest of his childhood when he met you" she said. "Now let us move onto Kowalski" she said when an evil smile came on her face. "Oh yes the smart genius penguin" she said. "He was always tormented by skipper" she said.

"He tried and tried to make his inventions work, but sadly it didn't work" she said looking down to the ground. "Marlene use to live in the otter exhibit in central park" she said. "She was slightly in love with skipper till the day of the war" she said.

"The war killed her sprit along with private's when they learned you and skipper were announced dead" she finally finished talking. I looked up to her. She got off the table, and went over towards me.

She unchained me, and started to push me towards the door. "Don't worry about feeling lonely because skipper is next" she said while we walked. Oh no I hope skipper can take care of himself.

P: that's it for now. Thanks for reading everyone.


	10. who the leader really is

P: finally back to this. Welcome back to no problem.

Word count: 317

Chapter 10: who the leader really is

**Private's pov**

Sometimes I feel like I don't know my dad anymore. Sam is a great little helper. Brady does his job right. Mom is a great accountancy, and Kara is my secret spy. Dad has gone into hiding. I am the leader of the very successful team known as sector six.

I know a lot of people would find it very strange that I am the leader. Who am I kidding; no one would expect me to be. But the sad truth is I am. My mom does all our weapon expenses. Brady does the scientific stuff. Sam is our little trainee. Reminds me of the time I was a trainee to skipper.

I still like my old team, but there is no going back now. "Private we have new town folks" mom said as she came in. "what" I said as I slammed my cup of coffee on the desk. "Come see for yourself" mom said as she headed out the door.

I followed her to the jail cells. She led me to one where there was no window. She took out her special purple key that she uses only for special prisoners. She opened the door, and led me inside.

I look around the room until my eyes land on the bed. The sleeping form on the bed had a Mohawk and a scar. I recognized him immediately. "Rico" I said under my breath. "See sir Sam found him wandering the streets" mom explained to me.

I turned to her and said; "what is the name of the other". "Skipper sir" she said. "Where is he" I asked her. "He is with team awesome sir" she said. "Damn it Marlene" I muttered under my breath.

P: I sure surprised you all huh? Stay tuned.


End file.
